Ducky Empire
The Ducky Empire is one of the latest Liskian empires to advance to the space stage. They have a conflicting set of beliefs, as they are split into two races, the Majoris/Uranis and the Minoris, following an asteroid impact that shattered their world. The Majoris believe in Sporix, the god of balance, and the Minoris believe in Spode. The Majoris think that they are above the Minoris, because they have the superior size and abilities that separates them from the Minoris. The Majoris are actually mutants, as part of their genome comes from the Greeneaters who likely caused the asteroid impact from an accident at one of their distant colonies. For this reason, the Minoris think that they're the pure race, and think of Majoris as oversized alien monsters. Culture The Ducky homeworld Ankkis is the heart of the conflict between the two rivalling clans. Following the asteroid impact it was permanently scarred, and the planet has never really recovered since. The two main continents in it, Ankarika and Duckrasia, are separated by a large ocean that was formed by the Great Impact, the asteroid collision talked of before. The buildings of the Duckies come always in pairs, as the rivalling clans have to have their own buildings to them, and the building space in the cities is limited. Most of the Duckies live in the same cities, as the constitution of their empire demands that no Ducky shall live segregated from one another. The clan rivalry between the Majoris and Minoris is still a major issue for them, which affects them as a whole. Politics The Ducky Empire has two governments, one Majoris and one Minoris. They are not always united, and civil wars are a common occurence in the empire. This rivalry also affects the amount of head captains the Ducky Empire has, as they have two instead of an one. The captains are Askis the Majoris and Askola the Minoris. Askis is a wanted criminal in galactic society for collaborating with many hostile empires and mega-corps, while Askola has major role in expanding the Ducky Empire. The Ducky Empire doesn't hesitate to break the Galactic Code, and most of their worlds are homeworlds stolen from neighboring empires with the superpower Fanatical Frenzy. The Duckys are a force to be reckoned with despite their youth, and they are planning to conquer the whole galaxy with the Fanatical Frenzy. The Melorsia Alliance has called them a major rogue state, and are currently watching their every move. The Duckylion Project The Ducky, specifically the Minoris clan, are also known for creating the Duckylion Project, a program that created the Duckylions, bionic mechs that synchronize with their pilots neurally via a conduit fluid called LCL. The source of this LCL is unknown, but it is rumoured to be from the asteroid that hit Ankkis a long time ago, manipulated via the Metaphysical Realm. The Duckylion Project was created in 105,328 AI, after the Majoris once again declared war on the Minoris for racial disputes. The Minoris government tasked Geno Shinjuku to create a weapon that will eradicate the Majoris once and for all, without killing the Minoris as well. To help Shinjuku with his task, HERM, or Heuristical Enemy Regulation and Management, was founded in the city of Ankio-3 in Ankkis. HERM quickly gained access to the secret documents that the Minoris had from the Great Impact, and discovered the remnants of the asteroid that caused the Impact in the first place. Using the asteroid, they performed the first contact experiments, and created the first Duckylions. Duckylions had the ability to sniff out the soul of a planet, consume it and in the process turn the planet's inhabitants into LCL, which is also the Duckylion's fuel. Category:Empires